


quiet sheep

by deathstranded



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Epistolary, Experimental Style, F/F, Gen, Hannibal Loves Will, Internet, Jack Crawford is not an asshole, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, POV Alternating, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Promise, Silence of the Lambs References, Snore, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Loves Hannibal, as always, i guess, lol, that's in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstranded/pseuds/deathstranded
Summary: 'Hi ClariceI wondered if you might be interested in an upcoming development opportunity? I know you have a particular interest in behavioural science and homicide and your instructors tell me you’ve shown a lot of promise and aptitude in both of these areas as well as across the board...'my attempt at NBC's Hannibal does Silence of the Lambs. an epistolary, digital dossier.





	1. Are They Dead

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me. this is very different from anything i've done before and very much an experiment. 
> 
> (i promise will and hannibal will feature much more prominently in subsequent chapters)

** Forensic Forum **

_An online discussion forum for fans of true crime, current or cold cases!_

**Discussion: Are they dead? Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham**

**AgentCooper:** Hi all! I know the Chesapeake Ripper case has been done to death but I think that’s resulted in a lot of information/discussions/opinions being spread across various threads in this forum, so I thought it might be a good idea to try and collate some links to what seem to be the most popular theories about Lecter on this site. It would also be really good if you guys could chime in below w/ quick summaries of what you think may have happened (and links to longer explanations/threads if you have them.)

Basic info: a good starting point for info on Dr. Hannibal Lecter/the Chesapeake Ripper

Old archived threads of people’s reactions as the case was initially investigated, and then as the trial of Lecter unfolded. You can’t comment on either of these anymore, FYI.

Thread about Lecter’s disappearance (after killing Dolarhyde).

Was Will Graham kidnapped or complicit? A great thread!

Bit of further discussion on Will Graham here, there are some links to TattleCrime which I know is contentious but some really interesting stuff nonetheless.

The main theories seem to be: they are dead, they are in the US but in hiding and inactive, and they are overseas. Looking forward to more as this is one of my favorite cold cases!! (I know it’s only been three years – does it count as cold?!)

 

 **Wildflower:** Great idea, AgentCooper! (Peaks fan, eh?! Love it.) I’ve been dying to see something like this for a while but was way too lazy to put it together myself lol :/

 **MurderMama23:** This is great, thank you so much! Another great thread here: Did Hannibal Lecter kill Francis Dolarhyde AND Will Graham? Personally I think not but there are some good points made for both arguments.

 **WebSleuth99:** Love that thread MurderMama23! Really recommend the My Favourite Murder and True Crime Garage podcasts on this case if you like that kind of thing :) I’d say it’s a pretty cold case. We don’t even know if they’re alive!!!

 **AgentCooper:** Good point haha.

 **TX1984:** Love those podcasts, seconded!

 **QuietSheep:** Thirded :)

 **Eight2008:** The thread MurderMama23 linked to and the one about whether WG was complicit is what interests me most about this whole case. I feel like knowing more about WG is the key to solving the whole thing.

 **Wildflower:** Me too! Like just knowing if WG was kidnapped or if he went with HL of his own volition would narrow things down so much!

 **Redbrixx:** Not necessarily. WG could have gone voluntarily with Lecter then been killed (either at the same time he killed Dolarhyde or later.)

 **RockNRolla:** It just seems so unlikely to me that they survived tbh. Have u seen the crime scene photos? Nearly as bad as the Black Dahlia imo, looks like someone literally threw ten buckets of blood on the ground. Everything seems to point to them falling off the cliff and even if you weren’t as injured as WG & HL likely were you would be incredibly lucky to survive a fall like that. Mind you…..if I was going to bet on anyone surviving it would be Hannibal Lecter. That dude is one hardcore mf!!

 **LCLK030789:** Obviously HL is a terrible guy and the world would be a better place without him in it but does anyone else kind of want him to have survived??? This whole case has been so crazy from the word go, it’s like...for it to end like this would almost feel anticlimactic, lol.

 **JaneDoeee:** I know what you mean! And obviously it would be terrible for Will Graham to have died like that after having his life fucked up so badly by Lecter. I just feel if WG is alive HL is too, otherwise surely WG would have shown himself by now? But honestly I don’t know what to think. Don’t get any strong instincts one way or the other on this one.

 **NeonNights:** There are lots of people who think WG isn’t as innocent as you say, JaneDoeee. Idk the whole thing seems kind of fishy to me. Like, HL gets locked up, WG disappears off the map for 3 years, then suddenly he’s back at the FBI and next thing we hear him and HL have vanished?? Plus if you ever read any of that stuff Freddie Lounds (I know) wrote about him, back before he was falsely accused, it sounds like he was always a bit off. Not saying he had anything to do with Lecter’s murders of course just that he might not have died valiantly in the line of duty like lots of people like to think.

 **Eight2008:** There is something weird about the whole thing. Can’t put my finger on it though.

 **Winston357:** Freddie Lounds is full of shit.

 **NeonNights:** I know. Just something doesn’t seem right! Maybe I’ve spent too much time on that WG complicit vs kidnapped thread haha!

 **DramaDahmer:** The theory that HL is alive and in the US and just…doing nothing (with or w/out WG) has always seemed a bit far fetched to me. I don’t know, just never been a fan of that one.

 **Stardu5t:** Have there been any overseas murders similar to Lecter’s MO since his disappearance?

 **MurderMama23:** I don’t know if anybody here’s looked into that, Stardu5t. It’d be hard to know where to start, especially if you were looking at say South America where there are such high homicide rates. I know it’s been speculated Lecter might go there but I lean more towards Europe myself, given the fact that he went there before as well as his past connections.

 **Unresolveddd:** Great work, AgentCooper! Don’t forget the HL/WG update thread! It’s pretty quiet these days but I keep it bookmarked just in case ;)

 **AgentCooper:** How could I forget that one! Thanks!

 **Armchairdet:** There’s also the thread about the murder of Francis Dolarhyde. Obviously that focuses more on that specific death but there’s some good details about the crime scene/disappearance. There’s also a bit of discussion on FD himself if that floats your boat.

 **Ladybug93:** This is one of those cases I think will unfortunately never be solved. It’s so frustrating!

 


	2. Bill Skins Fifth

** tattlecrime.com  **

**BILL SKINS FIFTH!**

**By Freddie Lounds**

FBI investigators are once again left mystified following the discovery of a woman’s body in Mackville, Kentucky yesterday afternoon.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ebr5l0)

_Pictured: FBI investigators preparing to retrieve the body from Trout Creek._

The woman, who is so far unnamed, was reportedly discovered in the remote Trout Creek by a group of local fisherman.

A representative from the FBI declined to give further information, although trusted sources have confirmed that officials do believe the woman’s death to be the work of the as yet unidentified serial killer known as ‘Buffalo Bill’.

‘We call him that because he likes to skin his humps,’ a source close to local law enforcement said, referring to the way portions of the victims’ skins were removed.

Representatives from the FBI and police departments throughout the state have advised women to exercise extra caution when out and about, and, if possible, to avoid travelling alone.

This death will be the latest in a long line of abysmal failures for Jack Crawford, Head of the FBI’s Behavioural Science Unit, who was photographed two weeks previously at the crime scene of Buffalo Bill’s fourth victim, now named as 25-year old hair stylist Katie Posner.

Crawford, who is best known for his work on the case of Dr. Hannibal Lecter – the infamous Chesapeake Ripper – and his subsequent failure to prevent the escape of the cannibalistic serial murderer, thought to be aided by close friend and former FBI Instructor and Profiler Will Graham, has been under scrutiny from higher-ups amid calls from the public for him to resign. 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=213kwb6)

_Shamed: Crawford is facing calls for his resignation._

Surely if Crawford were in any other job he would have been sent packing years ago? TattleCrime, as always, stands firmly on the side of the victims, and as such believes that those who work for the public, for the taxpayer, ought to be held accountable for their failures that put the lives of American citizens at risk.

Agree? Comment down below.

_If you have any tips on this case, please call the FBI’s Major Case Contact Center at 1-800-CALL-FBI (225-5324)._

** Comments **

**TylerK said:** that’s why they call him buffalo bill??! wtf!!!!!

 **Anonymous said:** when they catch this scum there will be hell to pay, death is too good for this bastard

 **Anonymous said:** “Tattlecrime stands firmly on the side of the victims”? Is that why you post all those disgusting photographs of mutilated bodies?

 **JohnT said:** I live near Mackville. Its crazy.

 **AngelaM said:** Thank you for reporting and speaking out where other news outlets wouldn’t dare!!! Jack Crawford should be ashamed!!!! This poor girl!!!! I will pray for her tonite.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** teacup_15@gmail.com

 **To:** iloveattention@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Did you see this?

https://tattlecrime.com/news/20380578/bill-skins-fifth

 

* * *

 

 **From:** iloveattention@gmail.com

 **To:** teacup_15@gmail.com

 **Subject:** RE: Did you see this?

Whatever are you planning now, my darling?

Yours, I L A

PS as always, I really must protest this username.

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

 **From:** teacup_15@gmail.com

 **To:** iloveattention@gmail.com

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Did you see this?

I’m not. I was just wondering if you’d seen it. Crazy stuff. Don’t think I’ve personally dealt with skinning before.

PS – you got to pick mine, only fair I got to pick yours. You didn’t like “textbook-npd”

 

* * *

 

 **From:** iloveattention@gmail.com

 **To:** teacup_15@gmail.com

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Did you see this?

A little cerebral exercise? What a lovely discussion we are bound to enjoy at the table tonight.

On that note, I am on my way home with dinner. Make yourself beautiful (not at all an arduous or difficult task, my love.)

Yours, I L A

PS – A little too obvious, I think.

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

 **From:** teacup_15@gmail.com

 **To:** iloveattention@gmail.com

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Did you see this?

Can we assume they’re not pulling a you and making bacon? Either way I look forward to that talk.

Also, you’re a sap.

PS – true. I’ll start thinking up some new ideas. It’s coming up to digital detox season again.

PPS – love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the lovely comments so far :-)


	3. Development Opportunity

**From:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

 **To:** cstarling@fbi.gov

 **Subject:** Development Opportunity

Hi Clarice

I hope you’re well.

I wondered if you might be interested in an upcoming development opportunity? I know you have a particular interest in behavioural science and homicide and your instructors tell me you’ve shown a lot of promise and aptitude in both of these areas as well as across the board.

As you may know, I am currently devoting a lot of my and my team’s time and resources to the unfortunately-dubbed ‘Buffalo Bill’ case. We have recently uncovered some very interesting information relating to another case that urgently needs looking at, but unfortunately, I don’t have enough time to do it justice.

If I remember correctly, your thesis was written on the Chesapeake Ripper, was it not? I’d love to hear your thoughts on him and how the subject relates to this matter.

The opportunity would be office-based and would involve collecting information from online sources, as well as potentially investigating any relevant info. I would be happy to give you further details if you are interested and available.

Many thanks

Jack

-

Agent Jack Crawford

Head of Behavioural Science Unit

Short code 77832

2600 Lord Baltimore Dr, Windsor Mill, MD 21244

 

 **From:** cstarling@fbi.gov

 **To:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

 **Subject:** RE: Development Opportunity

Dear Agent Crawford

Wow, thank you so much for thinking of me! I’m honored, really. Of course I would love to assist in any way I can.

Intrigued about the Lecter connection!

Let me know what you need me to do.

Regards

Clarice

 

 **From:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

 **To:** cstarling@fbi.gov

 **Subject:** RE: RE: Development Opportunity

Hi Clarice

Thank you, that’s very helpful. I’m free around 1.30pm tomorrow if that suits you? Will send you an appointment when I get back to the office.

Jack

Sent from my iPhone

 

 **From:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

 **To:** cstarling@fbi.gov

 **Subject:** Meeting

Hi Clarice

Thanks for meeting with me today.

To recap:

Currently Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham are missing. For a period it was suspected that they were dead but recently an ex-colleague of mine (and theirs) indicated she thought Will Graham was alive and posting on the website tattlecrime as well as a crime discussion site called Forensic Forum. At the moment I would like you to focus on the latter – tattlecrime, unfortunately, allows readers to post comments anonymously so it’s harder to track when a particular person is posting over and over again. With Forensic Forum it seems you have to sign up for an account in order to post.

In all honesty it seems unlikely but on the forum in particular there are a couple of interesting coincidences, e.g. I am told the username she suspects him of using is the name of a dog he used to own, the user has made derogatory comments about the reporter Freddie Lounds, with whom he had a lot of bad blood, etc. This user also seems very interested in current open cases, rather than cold or closed ones which appears to be unusual for that site; I understand a lot of the discussion there revolves around already identified criminals and old unsolved cases.

We do, when we have the time, like to spend a bit of time on these kinds of sites – we’ve had cases in the past where the perp spent time on them, similar returning to the scene of the crime I guess, and I’m sure you’ve heard of cases very recently being solved on sites like Reddit, so it is something we try to monitor, as much as we can.

At the moment I’m not entirely convinced – the evidence is HIGHLY circumstantial at best – but my colleague is very insistent we at least take a look at it.

As discussed, it would be very helpful if you could catalogue all the posts this user has made – info is below – and compile a list of links to these posts, just in case we need Intelligence to take a look. It’s likely to be pretty laborious and painstaking but it would be helpful to get it off my to-do list, and who knows! It may lead to interesting discoveries.

The site: forensicforum.net

The user: Winston357

Please ensure any work you do on this is done on FBI computers or laptops; we need a record of everything.

If you could let me have any preliminary findings by 8am Wednesday that would be very helpful.

Let me know if you need any further info.

Many thanks

Jack

-

Agent Jack Crawford

Head of Behavioural Science Unit

Short code 77832

2600 Lord Baltimore Dr, Windsor Mill, MD 21244

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter being so short! i'm starting to think i should just post it all in one go to be honest but if i do that i'll probably never finish it!! more murder baes in the next chapter, promise...


	4. Forensic Forum Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! I'm doing my masters degree atm so I have zero free time...hope you enjoy :-)

**From:** cstarling@fbi.gov

**To:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

**Subject:** Forensic Forum Report

Dear Agent Crawford

Please find attached my initial findings re Forensic Forum.

After our first meeting I did go to the site just to take a look at some of the posts, but when I went back later, a number had been deleted. I’ll try to find archived versions of them and send you an update.

There’s another thing -  I checked Winston357’s user profile and there were no details there, but there was a link to a blog, which I visited. There is no personal information on that blog; all the posts are re-posted from elsewhere, but there was a stat counter in the top right-hand corner, which I think tracks where people are visiting the blog from. I’ve attached a screenshot for you. The blog is <https://cer-vidae.tumblr.com/> Seems a little odd to me, but it could just be some teenage kid.  

Let me know what else I can do – as discussed, I’m really passionate about Behavioural Science and would love to assist you in any capacity.

Regards

Clarice

 

**Attachment:** Winston357 Report.docx

Date: May 9 2017

** FBI PRELIMINARY REPORT – BEHAVIOURAL SCIENCE UNIT. **

** INITIAL INVESTIGATION CARRIED OUT BY CLARICE STARLING. **

**Purpose of report:** The purpose of this report is to document all instances of the forum user posting under the alias ‘Winston357’ (true identity currently unknown) on the site www.forensicforum.net, a discussion board for fans of ‘true crime’.

**Findings of report:** All posts listed below in chronological order, including time and date of post, and URL link to the post (please note URL was correct at the time of this report being made and may no longer be stable.)

 

March 23 2016 21:09

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=186

RE: Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham – dead or alive?

Winston357: Probably dead; it would be a hell of a fall. Have LE sent divers down to look for bodies?

 

May 2 2016 20:14

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=199

RE: Does anybody know anything about Hannibal Lecter’s childhood?

Winston357: Bet he got hit over the head a lot _à_ la John Wayne Gacy.

 

June 18 2016 11:58

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=221

RE: Current: serial killer in Boston, MA area????

Winston357: There are 2 different MOs, more likely one guy killed the Blake girl, probably one of her customers. The others are similar though.

 

July 16 2016 12:35

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=583

RE: Amber Redding, 8, missing from Newton, NJ.

Winston357: I disagree; I know statistically it’s likely to be someone she knew but the detail about the dogs tracking her scent to the empty lot speaks volumes to me. It looks like she was chased into there from the street then cornered. Why would she run if it was someone she knew and trusted?

 

July 31 216 23:01

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=167

RE: Mark Edward Todd crime scene photos warning GRAPHIC

Winston357: Stop giving hits to Freddie Lounds, she’s vile.

 

August 2 2016 18:48

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=178

RE: The Male Dahlia – man’s body found severed in two

Winston357: People are getting hung up on the detail about him being an escort. 1. Elizabeth Short wasn’t a sex worker, so the only similarity between the two is the manner in which their bodies were left on display. 2. Do you know how much blood is in a human body? Do you know how much mess cutting an adult man in two at the waist would make? Do you know how difficult it would be? Bones, especially those of a fit, healthy adult are not easy to break. Just because of his job doesn’t mean he would have been riddled with disease; this is 2017, people. More likely the killer planned this out elaborately, and had killed before. This was fulfilment of a fantasy, but not a sexual one. The fact that the cuts were so clean, and the body was placed so carefully doesn’t exactly suggest someone consumed by lust. The fact that he was an escort might mean he was easier to get alone and get back to the killer’s apartment or house or whatever, but I really doubt there was a sexual aspect to this murder.

 

September 14 2016 22:07

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=431

RE: New leads in the Liu family murder case!

Winston357: Now tattlecrime has gone and blabbed about it, they won’t find the car, that thing will either be torched or at the bottom of a ravine. FL really is a selfish idiot.

 

October 2 2016 19:52

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=319

RE: Cold case from 1990 – was Dean Holmes a victim of Jeffrey Dahmer?

Winston357: This clearly wasn’t Dahmer. Once again Freddie Lounds is just fishing for hits and attention and in doing so impeding police from finding Holmes’ actual killer.

 

November 25 2016 20:38

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=131

RE: Death of Holly White – Colville, WA.

Winston357: You’re right, something doesn’t seem right here. Given the timeframe I think it’s unlikely she was poisoned in the woods, though. I hope they’re investigating the parents. Personally I find the father pretty suspicious.

 

December 17 2016 23:39

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=799

RE: Tattlecrime thinks Raymond Earl is guilty!!

Winston357: This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever read including that stupid Dahmer thread from a couple months back.

 

January 8 2017 10:03

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=241

RE: Death of Holly White – Colville, WA.

Winston357: It will be interesting to see how this plays out. The father is definitely going to prison. Not yet decided on the mother.

 

February 2 2017 12:49

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=447

RE: If you could solve any unsolved case, which one would it be?

Winston357: Burke did it, J&P covered up.

 

March 14 2017 20:55

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=326

RE: Disappearance of Jim and Wendy Nicks

Winston357: VERY telling that the left the dog in the car without even cracking a window. Clearly shows they thought they’d be back within a matter of minutes. Everything the family are saying indicates they loved their dogs and knew how to take care of them. Seems like it was someone they knew flagging them down. Then they were presumably driven away in another vehicle, taken at gunpoint probably.

 

April 3 2017 18:16

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=129

RE: Did Calvin Tucker really kill his own parents?

Winston357: Yes.

 

April 19 2017 22:40

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=812

RE: Disappearance of Jim and Wendy Nicks

Winston357: The footage isn’t that weird. Anything looks odd without sound. They’re just packing up their car. Good the police finally released it though.  

 

April 26 2017 23:21

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=228

RE: Discussion: Are they dead? Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham

Winston357 **:** Freddie Lounds is full of shit.

 

May 1 2017 18:34

http://forensicforum.net/viewforum.php?cache=1&f=625

RE: Buffallo Bill Update Thread

Winston357 **:** Is this the only info that’s been released so far?

 

**Attachment:** Screenshot.png

 

 

**From:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

**To:** cstarling@fbi.gov

**Subject:** RE: Forensic Forum Report

Hi Clarice

Thanks for this; it’s exactly what I wanted.

I think we’d better keep an eye on this. I’ll have intel look it over. In the meantime, please keep posting on the forum as normal. I believe you have an account. Post something about Buffalo Bill – Winston357 seems to be interested in him at the moment. If this person is deleting their posts as you say, we need them to stay active.

Many thanks

Jack

-

Agent Jack Crawford

Head of Behavioural Science Unit

Short code 77832

2600 Lord Baltimore Dr, Windsor Mill, MD 21244

 

**From:** cstarling@fbi.gov

**To:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

**Subject:** RE: RE: Forensic Forum Report

Sir, I’m so so sorry about the account. I didn’t realise you knew. I don’t post on there often, honestly, and of course nothing confidential; I’ve just liked reading there for a while.

Again, sincere apologies, I should have deleted that account as soon as I was accepted to the academy.

Regards

Clarice

**From:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

**To:** cstarling@fbi.gov

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Forensic Forum Report

Clarice –

Don’t worry about it. You’d be surprised how many trainees have accounts on these kinds of sites. We all get into this work because we have an interest. When we do your security checks at the application stage this is the majority of what we find; I already knew you had one. I must admit, that was one reason for me asking you for help with this.

When your role in this investigation is over, I will have to ask you to stop posting on that site; it wouldn’t be appropriate. But don’t worry; you’re not in trouble. I’m very grateful for the work you’ve done.

Please keep me up to date on this matter, and be careful not to give away any personal information. I’d also advise you to keep off that blog.

Many thanks

Jack

-

Agent Jack Crawford

Head of Behavioural Science Unit

Short code 77832

2600 Lord Baltimore Dr, Windsor Mill, MD 21244

**From:** cstarling@fbi.gov

**To:** jcrawford@fbi.gov

**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Forensic Forum Report

Thank you, sir. Of course I’ll be careful.

Again, apologies.

Thank you

Regards

Clarice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! (please)
> 
> I'm on tumblr at death--stranded.tumblr.com


	5. Skinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More online shenanigans from the gang, plus a man ruins everyone's fun online as per. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is so slow, I've just handed in my last assignment, now all I have to focus on is my dissertation...also I finish my part-time job soon so hopefully I'll have more time to write!!!! We shall see ://////

**From: Mielasis**

Come inside

 

**From: H**

Is everything alright?

 

**From: Mielasis**

Looks like we have company on my favorite website…I told you!

 

**From: H**

And I told you that I’m not interested in people who find Mr. Bundy sexually appealing.

 

**From: Mielasis**

Don’t be jealous. Come see – they came directly from my profile and the ip is coming up as fbi buildings when I Google it. Stop skulking around in the garden and come help me figure out which user Jack is.

 

**From: H**

I do not skulk.

 

 

** Forensic Forum **

_An online discussion forum for fans of true crime, current or cold cases!_

**Discussion: Buffalo Bill – Skinning.**

**QuietSheep:** I know there’s a separate update thread about Buffalo Bill but I wanted to talk specifically about the skinning aspect of these crimes. It’s such a disgusting, gory detail, and I can’t think of many other killers who skinned their victims, other than Ed Gein of course. Does anybody have any thoughts?

 **AgentCooper:** I was going to mention Gein! There’s something so violent and horrific about it. Can’t even imagine the kind of mind it would take to do that to a person.

 **Thumperrr:** I know statistically it’s much more likely to be a man doing this, plus using the name “Bill” kind of suggests to me investigators might know it’s a man too…nobody thinks this could be a woman, do they? Perhaps the police know more than they’re saying.

 **Eight2008:** I can’t imagine a woman doing this.

 **Winston357:** Is that why they call him Buffalo Bill, then? That detail did come from Freddie Lounds after all.

 **QuietSheep:** I think I read or heard it confirmed somewhere else that he was skinning them.

 **AgentCooper** : Where?!

 **QuietSheep:** Sorry, can’t remember off the top of my head, if I find a link or something I’ll post it :) Thumperrr – I think they’re treating it like a man in the press. Plus, like Eight2008 said, it seems more likely to be a man. I feel like it would take a while to kill someone THEN skin them (or the other way round…ugh…) so the killer would need to be pretty strong in order to incapacitate his victim then get them somewhere private. Plus, I don’t know…a woman’s skin seems pretty important symbolically, given that societally women are valued for their looks over anything else; skin is kind of representative of that – beauty is skin-deep, after all. It would be degrading and insulting to a woman to remove her skin, it would figuratively leave her worthless in society’s eyes, it reminds me of other killers who’ve cut female victims’ hair. I can’t imagine a woman doing that to another woman. And I can’t speak from personal experience given that I’m a gay woman myself, haha, but perhaps there’s some kind of sexual value to be had for a man in a woman’s skin?

 **EmmaBB9:** Definitely think you’ve hit it on the head especially with the comparison to hair cutting – taking something so important to a victim, especially looks-wise is a very degrading thing to do, this killer’s got to be a violent misogynist! Hope the police are looking into men with a history of violence towards women!!

 **MultipleMiggs:** Pretty sexist of you to say that, not all men hate women or value them only for their looks, you shouldn’t speak about men like that.

 **Winston357:** Won’t somebody please think of the men.

 **Stardu5t:** Lollllllll

 **QuietSheep:** It’s not possible to be sexist towards men but okay.

 **MultipleMiggs:** Sexism literally means treating someone as inferior because of their sex so I’m pretty sure it is actually.

 **QuietSheep:** ACTUALLY sexism is about institutional oppression, how are you gonna oppress a man in a patriarchal society that privileges men above women in pretty much every situation? I bet you think you can be racist towards white people too. Don’t answer that.

 **MultipleMiggs:** Figures you’d be a cunty man hating dyke.

 **MurderMama23:** MOD POST – please do not use offensive language/slurs on this board. This is your first warning. Thanks.

 **Unresolveddd:** Anyway, QuietSheep – some really good points there. I agree about the skinning being an act of hate/a way of debasing the victim. What is he doing with the skin after, though? Dumping it? Keeping it?

 **NeonNights:** That is a good point :/ My first guess would be hoarding it as a trophy but like, how? How do you keep a piece of skin? If he’s not making nipple belts or lampshades, what’s he doing – scrapbooking? I’m sorry, that was a disgusting joke/mental image. I guess if it’s just about actually removing the skin, and not the skin ITSELF, he could be dumping it elsewhere.

 **Lola3477:** Tbf we don’t even know how much skin he’s taking. Tattlecrime mentioned that he was skinning them, but didn’t say how much he was taking. It could be like a little strip, which would be hard to locate, or the whole body’s worth. Grosssss, I’m so sorry!

 **QuietSheep:** I guess my first instinct is to say he’s keeping it, NeonNights? We all know serial killers love a good trophy.

 **Winston357:** Hannibal Lecter didn’t keep trophies.

 **QuietSheep:** No, he ate his.

 

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Hey, thanks for standing up for me :) Clarice.

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

Hello Clarice. I didn’t really stand up for you. It was just a stupid joke. It’s just a shame you have to deal with that kind of thing just because you’re a woman.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

And a lesbian…double whammy! Clarice.

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

You sure lucked out there.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Right?! Hey, what’s your name? Is it actually Winston?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

It’s not.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

…are you going to tell me what it is?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

No, no, no, Clarice, you were doing fine!

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

I really thought we had bonded, discussing our friend MultipleMiggs. You were polite and friendly on the boards, and now this? Why are you asking for personal information, Clarice?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

It’s just a question. Not a big deal. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

I know who you are, Clarice.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Do you?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

Well, I don’t know exactly WHO you are. I thought you were somebody else at first. I know WHERE you are. You visited my blog. Next time, use a proxy server.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Who did you think I was?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

Jack couldn’t even be bothered to send a message himself.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Who is Jack?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

Don’t play stupid, Clarice. I read the same news as you. Jack’s busy hunting that nobody Buffalo Bill…he has been a naughty boy, hasn’t he?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Are you who I think you are?

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

You’re trying to get me to talk so you can get the techs over in Intel to trace the source of these messages, aren’t you?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

I think you’ve been wearing your tinfoil hat a little too long. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

**Private message from Winston357:**

Clarice, I thought I told you to stop playing stupid. You’re better than that. We’ve already established that I know where you are. Perhaps you’re one of the techs?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

I’m not a tech. I’m a trainee.

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Hello?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Hello????? What the hell are you doing?

 

**Private message from QuietSheep:**

Hello????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv you all thank you so much for all the comments so far!!! will and hannibal and clarice and jack send their love xoxo


	6. Important Note Please Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long!!! my dissertation took over my life, then i went on holiday, then i went on holiday again, then i broke my memory stick with all my fic written on it!! cool cool cool cool

** Forensic Forum **

_ An online discussion forum for fans of true crime, current or cold cases! _

__

** Mod Post: Important Note Please Read **

**MurderMama23:**   A reminder to all members that online abuse and harassment will NOT be tolerated on Forensic Forum. This includes the use of derogatory language, personal attacks, and hate speech (racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia). Also, and I can’t believe I have to say this, nude pictures, solicited or unsolicited, have no place on this site. PLEASE refrain from sending pictures of genitals or breasts to other members of this community. Last night I was contacted by a forum user who informed me that they had just received a number of graphic, entirely NSFW images courtesy of another member (no pun intended) of the site. The offending member has now been blocked and removed. If in doubt, please don’t post!

** Armchairdet:  ** :O

** Wildflower:  ** !!!! Love how we all know who this is about…didn’t think he’d go that far! **! **

** MurderMama23:  ** You can ask me MULTIPLE times Wildflower – I cannot possibly say!

** From: Mielasis **

Care to explain why I just logged in to forensic forum to find pictures of your dick in a message to someone named murder mama 23?

** From: H **

You left your account logged in last night.

** From: Mielasis **

And you immediately felt compelled to send a picture of your penis to some sad old armchair detective on the other side of the world?

** From: H **

I promise there is method to my madness. 

** From: Mielasis **

Get home right now.

** From: Mielasis **

Are you still logged in? Get OUT!!!! 

** Private message from Winston357: **

Hello, Clarice. 

I wanted to apologise for my actions last night. Or rather, my partner’s actions. This is actually his account; he has been kind enough to allow me to use it. Until very recently, true crime was not really ‘my thing’, as one might put it. Anyhow, he shouldn’t have ignored you, no matter how disappointed he was to discover a mere trainee was at the other end of his messages; that was very rude. The tone he took was also rather sharp, though it is of course tricky to judge these things when they are rendered textually. Unfortunately, he is rather rude in real life, too. I seem to be the only person who finds it even slightly charming. Love works in mysterious ways, does it not, Clarice? My dear other half told me recently that the definition of love was allowing a cannibal to perform fellatio on you. Of course, his original words were far cruder than that. He is an interesting fellow.

Anyhow, I digress. I simply wanted to apologise to you on his behalf. Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me.   

Speaking of discourtesy, I was sorry to read your exchange with the man calling himself ‘MultipleMiggs’. Despite his sharpness of tone, I am glad my partner sided with you. Please do get in touch with us if you ever need further support, or perhaps simply an ear. 

Wishing you all the best and hoping for your swift response,

 HL.

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

How did you get MultipleMiggs kicked off the forum?

** Private message from Winston357: **

Straight to the point. Very well, Clarice. I simply spoke to one of the moderators. As I told you, I find discourtesy ugly. 

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

Is this how you get your kicks? Messaging random girls on the internet claiming to be infamous psychopaths? Really taking catfishing to a new level, aren’t you?

** Private message from Winston357: **

I’ll admit I had to look up ‘catfishing’. I don’t have much time for MTV, I’m afraid. I can assure you, Clarice, I am not lying to you. Neither am I claiming to be anybody. Who do you think I am?

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

You’re hinting. Insinuating. What do you want from me?

** Private message from Winston357: **

Come now, Clarice, you were the one who reached out first. You thanked dear Winston357, did you not?

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

All I said was thanks. Some douchebag was being a dick online. It happens a lot. Its nice when someone stands up for you is all

** Private message from Winston357: **

He made a stupid joke, Clarice. He said it himself. ‘Just a stupid joke’. He barely acknowledged you. Hardly worth a private message. You wanted to speak to him. 

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

Alright, fine. I wanted to speak to him. And I spoke to him. Now u messaged me first. What do you want.

** Private message from Winston357: **

I just want to talk, Clarice. Just to talk. That’s all. 

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

Your darling partner not chatty enough for you??

** Private message from Winston357: **

He wants to talk too, Clarice, now he has recovered from the initial disappointment. I talked him round for you. We’re both very eager to get to know you. You wanted to know his name, didn’t you? Shall I tell you?

It’s Will.

I think you know mine. 

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

Not to be rude, Winston, but you do know I’m going to find that pretty difficult to believe, don’t you?

** Private message from Winston357: **

Understandable. But I think I can give you the answers you want.

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

?

** Private message from Winston357: **

Go to Split City. Look for Miss Mofet, an old patient of mine.

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

What ?

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

What the hell?

** Private message from QuietSheep: **

Hello???? Are you really doing this again????

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank u for reading!!!! i will post more very soon - the next chapter is done i just like to stay one chapter ahead.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at death--stranded
> 
> i love reblogs and comments and feedback of all kinds especially given this is so experimental and different in terms of style for me!!!!


End file.
